


Day 3: Those Damn Brats!

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: ASLBrosWeek2016 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aslbrosweek2016, Day 3: Those Damn Brats, Drabble, Gen, Marine!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: Marine HQ is quite tilted upside down, owing to a certain trio of marine cadets and an overwhelming ecstatic Marine Vice-admiral.





	

“Garp! Do something about your grandsons for once!” Sengoku shouts, glaring at his old friend who heartily laughs, said grandsons grinning from ear to ear as they stand by the door. 

“You should sit and relax! After all, these three have done a good job taking down those pirates all by themselves!” Garp laughs, walking over and give all three of his grandsons a good smack to the back. Sengoku grits his teeth.  
  
“They’ve disobeyed instructions to wait until further orders are given! If it’s just one of them that rushed forward and the other two chasing after him, that’ll be fine; but all three of them rushing forward, despite Commodore Smoker’s orders to not fight until the pirates are completely separated from the civilians!”  
  
“Well, they were getting away! There’s no way we’re going to let them get away after they’ve hurt innocent people!” Ace retorts, in the background Luffy shouting at his grandfather for snacks, while Sabo voices his agreement.  
  
“We saw a chance, and we’ve took it. And Luffy managed to disarm one from launching a cannon at the townspeople.” Sabo adds, the two older brother grinning before they wrestle with Luffy for crackers.  
  
“Mm, they have a point, Sengoku- _san_. Shouldn’t you be more lenient on them, since they’ve reduced the number of possible casualties?” Rocinante smiles, lighting up a cigarette. His assistant, Law, pats out the small fire that begins burning on Rocinante’s shoulder. Sengoku whirls around, face red from anger.  
  
“I don’t want to hear that coming from you! You were supposed to finish your paperwork by noon today!”  
  
“Sorry, Fleet Admiral Sengoku- _san_. Cora- _san_  set the papers on fire, again.” Law’s deadpanned expression shatters the moment Luffy launches himself onto the assistant, Law squawking in surprise while Luffy laughs.  
  
“Hey  _Torao_! Let’s go have lunch together! I’m starving!” Luffy ignores Law’s scowl, much less the indignant yells of  _traitor_  by Ace and Sabo, as Luffy enthusiastically drags Law out to the cafeteria while Ace and Sabo chases after the two. Rocinante waves a quick good-bye, taking the chance to sneak out alongside with the four, leaving Sengoku fuming in the office.  
  
“Want a cracker?” Garp offers.  
  
Sengoku chucks the packet of crackers back at Garp’s face. 

 

_[The secret of what should have been // Is that it has no second chance]_


End file.
